Cyrrollalee
, HalflingDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, LawDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, Domain is specific to Forgotten Realms Cormyr PW | favored weapon = “Camaradestave” quarterstaff (club) | worshipers = Artisans, cooks, guards, halflings, hosts, innkeepers | cleric alignments = LG, LG, NG }} Character and Reputation For more than a millennia, Cyrrollalee (see-oh-lah-lee) busied herself with overseeing the mundane minutia of the stewardship of halflings’ homes. She encouraged camaraderie among her subjects, always with an eye toward ensuring the safety of each halfling’s individual dwelling. Of late, however, she has expanded her view of home from the literal to the metaphorical. Scholars long have said that the hin are a race on the rise, a youthful species waiting for a cultural and political blossoming. Cyrrollalee agrees, believing that the time of the halfling is now, and that in order for the hin to ascend to their rightful place of honor and respect, the race needs new homelands beyond the borders of Luiren. Cyrrollalee, naturally, would ward such a homeland, and her clerics lead evangelical missions across Faerun, searching for a suitable location for this homeland and urging all halflings to join the call. The open door of Cyrrollalee’s holy symbol has transcended its original meaning as the entrance to a single halfling’s comfortable home to represent the open door inviting him from across Faerun to walk the path of their race’s glorious future. Clergy and Temples Cyrrollalee’s change in perspective has swelled the ranks of her faithful and catapulted her from a docile deity whom all halflings nominally honored to a symbol of hin pride, a rallying point for those halflings seeking a better place for themselves and their race. Her clerics, known as home fellows, lead halfling communities, set examples for good-hearted clean living by being exemplars of friendship and good will, and establish temples that serve both as places of introspection and as homes away from home, with ample gust rooms and fully stocked kitchens. Though the bulk of the modern clergy concerns itself with the search for suitable halfling homelands, home fellows advocate the cultivation of strong, respectful relationships with other goodly races. Because their searches so often send them to distant lands, lightfoot halflings, with their pervasive wanderlust, vastly outnumber other hin subraces in Cyrrollalee’s clergy. Homefellows pray for spells in the morning, as they welcome the sun of a new day. Within the last year, many clerics have left their homes to lead the search. Those who remain rooted in their communities (usually, but not always, older halflings for whom travel and exploration bring great physical danger) are known as hearthtenders, and are universally respected as an integral part of halfling society. The church recognizes no official holidays, but Cyrrollalee herself has deemed the forthcoming Day of Discovery as a universal day of celebration for all hin. None know when the new land will be discovered, but nearly all believe it will happen in their lifetime. The hin homeland they seek is not a racial origin point (indeed, spotty archeological evidence supports several claims at such a place), but a location at which all branches of the hin race can come together in harmony and mutual advancement. The church has hence suffered some hits to its credibility in Luiren, whose residents believe they are living in just such a locale. Given that the search continues, however, Cyrrollalee must disagree. Her clerics rarely multiclass. History and Relations with other deities Cyrrollalee enjoys cordial relationships with her entire pantheon, as well as with nearly ever other kindhearted deity of Toril. As such she sometimes acts as ambassador for Yondalla’s Children when disagreements arise with other pantheons. She harbors slight disappointment toward Brandobaris, feeling that his frivolous pursuits and adventures distract the halfling people from achieving their full potential. Any god who would stand in the way of the destiny of the hin ranks among her sworn enemies. Happily for her, most of Toril’s malevolent deities have either not noticed her recent epiphany or have chosen to ignore it altogether. Dogma Be generous in friendship, and welcome all friends into your home and trust. Never betray the trust of a host, break an oath, or violate the sanctity of another’s home. The Day of Discovery approaches, when all hin rally around a new home based upon dignity, companionship, and love. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Halfling Deities